Phone
by BeanieandBella
Summary: When Tamaki and Kyouya can't meet up, they find the next-best solution... Sixth of our rps/fics.


**Phone**

**Tamaki tapped at a few more keys on his laptop and sighed. He was sick of doing this tedious exercise of taking a few propositions and trying to decide if they were true or false, what the inverse and converse were and all sorts of other random things he didn't need to know. He tilted his chair back slightly, then straightened again, remembering what had happened last time and that Kyouya would not be here to 'soothe the pain', as it were. With this thought came a sudden idea and Tamaki jumped up off his chair to his bedside table, where his mobile phone lay. Picking it up, he scrolled through the numbers until he found Kyouya's and dialled, listening to the ringing as he flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.**

Kyouya glanced at the call register before answering his mobile and was secretly glad to see Tamaki's number flashing on the screen. _I wonder what he wants_ he thought to himself but he didn't have to wonder for long as he flipped open the phone quickly. 'What?' he asked, more curious than annoyed. Although he had been attempting some work himself he had been failing to keep his mind on the task in hand. Images of a certain blonde, along with nurses' uniforms, fairy wings and lube, would not stop forcing themselves into his brain.

**Tamaki pouted slightly. "Wouldn't it have been nicer to greet me with a friendly 'hello'?" he asked, pretending to sound upset, then shaking his head slightly. "I can't be bothered to do this maths right now... Logic is too easy... I was wondering what you're up to..."**

'Hmm, well I was working before you disturbed me,' Kyouya lied. 'What do you want?' Kyouya knew he was being blunt but he had no patience to be nice, as it was an extremely hot day. He lay back on his bed watching the fan above him rotate slowly. He expecting a long rant from the blonde about something or other and assumed this was the reason for Tamaki's call.

**Tamaki smiled up at the ceiling and undid the top button on his shirt, as the heat was getting a little stifling, while replying, "Ah nothing really I just wanted to chat... Maybe we could meet up... Could you come over?"**

'Hmm.' The idea did sound tempting but Kyouya did not actually want to leave the house, as he needed to keep an eye on his maid. She had been the one to change his sheets after Tamaki's last stay at his house and Kyouya was _very_ keen to keep what she had found there a secret. Then he was distracted by a rustling noise in the background, which sounded like a button. 'What's that?' he asked, ' Are you having… fun… without me?'

**Tamaki sighed. "I'll take that sound as a no then... Why not?" To the second comment he grinned. "Hmm... that depends, do you want me to be having fun without you?" he asked teasingly, a slight smirkish quality to his smile now. "I'm feeling a bit hot is all..."**

'No, I can't come over,' Kyouya stated deciding not to go into details as to why, 'But you say you are feeling _hot_ and are up for some fun... What are you suggesting?' Kyouya glanced towards the door, checking it was locked as he got the feeling he wouldn't want to be disturbed in the next few minutes. He fiddled with a few buttons on the phone so he could here Tamaki's voice loud and clear without having to hold it. That way he could listen to the blonde and still keep his hands free for... other things.

**Tamaki listened, about to protest and insist that Kyouya **_**must**_** come over, but then heard the next words and blushed, eyes widening as he understood what Kyouya was suggesting. Getting up, and painfully aware that his jeans were no longer comfortable, he crossed to the door and locked it, just in case, then answered, "I think it's **_**you**_** who is suggesting things actually..." He smiled despite himself and sat down on the bed again.**

'Why, what did you think I was suggesting?' Kyouya asked, pretending to have no clue what they were talking about, 'I think I need a detailed explanation... I am being very _very_ dense today.'

**Tamaki shifted slightly, flushing again and wondering how to explain what he thought Kyouya was thinking. "Well... When you say 'have fun', you probably mean the kind of fun we have sometimes like... like at the hospital..." He had to pause briefly, thinking about phrasing the next bit. "And so you're suggesting that, since we can't have that fun really, you want to do it over the phone, right?" He suddenly grinned. "Anyway, I know this is what you're thinking because I know you just put it on speakerphone."**

Kyouya grinned. _He is not such an idiot after all_ he decided. 'Well if that is what you want to do,' he grinned, 'I don't see any reason why not.' He slowly unzipped his jeans making sure that Tamaki would be able to hear him.

**Tamaki felt his own jeans become extremely uncomfortable at the sound and shifted again, undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He slipped the garment off and lay down on his front, wondering what to say.**

Kyouya waited for a couple of moments then sighed. 'Do you actually know how this works?' he asked. 'You are meant to tell me what you are doing. Otherwise I will have to leave it up to my imagination to figure out what is going on. And trust me... My imagination is capable of very _very_ interesting things.'

**Tamaki's eyes widened, weighing up his options. "Umm..." he decided to take the talking option- Kyouya could almost certainly imagine him in any array of ways. "I just took my shirt off..."**

'Oh really?' Kyouya grinned. 'I bet you wish that I was there now, sucking on your collarbone, licking your chest. Do you still have any marks from last time by the way?' he enquired. ' Oh and I have taken my shirt off too now,' he continued, 'because you are right... it is extraordinarily... _hot_.'

**Tamaki flushed and tried to check if he did indeed have any marks, and had to get up off the bed to check in the mirror on one wall. He turned about, checking his shoulders and collarbone, the phone still held to his ear. "Hmm... not visible from here," he said, then added, "I'm standing by the mirror..."**

'Admiring the view?' Kyouya smirked. 'I wish I could join you. But maybe you should try a bit lower then if there are no marks visible yet... I wouldn't like to think I had failed to mark MY private property.'

**Tamaki smiled sardonically. "You think that that's **_**your**_** property now, do you?" he asked dryly, but unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans anyway, allowing them to drop to the floor and pool around his ankles, letting up on some of the pressure he'd had from them on his crotch. He couldn't help a small sigh of relief escape him.**

'Of course it's my property,' Kyouya confirmed immediately and then paused. 'What was that?' he asked, hearing Tamaki's sigh. 'Your jeans... Getting a little tight were they?' he teased. Kyouya was enjoying himself.

**Tamaki's face went pink again and he rolled his eyes a little, glad that Kyouya couldn't see what he was doing with his face at least. "Like you don't **_**know**_**," he replied, crossing back to the bed and flopping down on his front again. "So what are you doing?"**

'Well...' Kyouya grinned. 'I am s-l-o-w-l-y pulling off my jeans and I am lying on my bed... In my boxers... And I am _hard_ for you.' He grinned. Well it wasn't a lie, the outline of Kyouya's erection was clearly visible though there was no one there to see it. Kyouya slowly ran his hand down his stomach and slid it beneath the hem of his boxers, taking hold of the hot hard shaft. 'Mmmm...' he gasped, making no attempt to hold back a moan. 'Can you guess what I am doing now?'

**Tamaki turned beet red this time, exhaling softly through his nostrils and biting his lip. "I think I can guess," he replied, kneeling up and sitting on his heels on the bed. He removed his own boxers, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor and then back down on his side, his own swollen shaft feeling uncomfortably hard as he grasped it. "Maybe you can guess what I'm doing now..." he breathed.**

'I think you might just be jerking off,' Kyouya stated matter-of-factly, 'and thinking about _me_ while you are doing it,' he continued seductively. 'So maybe you are imagining _my_ hand on your hard shaft, slowly moving up and down, lightly rubbing at you, making you even hotter. Or my hot wet mouth blowing on your length, my lips sliding along it until you are screaming my name. Well... did I guess right? Is that what you were imagining?'

**Tamaki smiled. "Maybe..." he replied coyly, running his hand up and down and trying not to let himself go so much that he would drop the phone with is other hand. He stretched out on his back, normally pale skin slightly damp with sweat. If only the fangirls could see him now. "I wish I really was there..." said Tamaki. "If I was I'd be nibbling at your ear, licking your neck... Touching you..."**

Kyouya moaned softly, partly at the feel of his hand on his length but also as he knew what a turn on his moans would be for Tamaki. 'So do you ever touch yourself _inside_ when you think of me?' Kyouya asked, and his voice would almost have sounded conversational if it wasn't for the slight breathless way that his lust was making him speak.

**Tamaki bit his lip and raised his eyebrows at the unexpected question. "Do you want me to touch myself there?" he asked teasingly.**

'Do you even need to ask that?' Kyouya wondered, 'why would I not want to listen to you touching yourself while thinking of me... Wishing it was me there doing it for you. I think you had better get started... Don't you?' he murmured.

**Tamaki grinned and rolled onto his back truly glad for the locked door. He pushed himself up and stuck his fingers in his mouth. When he felt they had enough saliva on them, he reached round and circled his opening a few times before sliding one finger in and letting out an involuntary gasp.**

'How does it feel?' Kyouya asked, 'I bet it is not as good as when I was doing it... But then that would be pretty much impossible.' Kyouya listened to the noises Tamaki was making, getting so aroused at the sound that it was almost painful. 'I am still touching myself and thinking of you,' he decided to inform the blonde. 'Thinking about how hot you must look with flushed cheeks, squirming as you stroke yourself.'

**Tamaki half-gasped, half-laughed, face flushing more. "No not as good as you, but of course, what could be?" he replied, grinning. "And I bet you don't look any different... You never do unless you're in me... With my muscles squeezing you and surrounding you and making you **_**moan**_**."**

'Nggh... True,' Kyouya moaned. 'But you still didn't tell me what it feels like to have your fingers inside you, touching yourself, how hard it is making you as you think of what you would like to do to me. I am going to need some _detail_ I am afraid.'

**Tamaki grinned again and shifted slightly, moaning very softly as he felt is fingers curling inside him and imagined they were Kyouya's. "Well, if you're so desperate to find out what it feels like," he murmured, "then why don't you try it?" He curled his fingers and bit his lip on another moan, making a strange noise down the phone. "As for what I'd like to do to you... Just remember the commoners' restaurant and how much fun that was..."**

'Why would I need to try _that_?' Kyouya asked, 'It is not like I will ever need to stretch myself out... we both know who is dominant in this relationship.' Kyouya smirked widely. 'Anyway' he continued, 'I am getting turned on just fine listening to you.'

**Tamaki rolled his eyes again, then gave a louder gasping moan when he managed to hit his prostate. "Fine... your loss..." he laughed to himself.**

Kyouya moaned with Tamaki, feeling the heat building in his lower abdomen. 'T-Tamaki... I'm close,' he gasped, images of the blonde combined with his own hand stroking rapidly along his length pushing him towards release. He could still hear Tamaki's heavy breathing on the other end of the line and he pumped himself faster as he remembered that Tamaki was just as turned on as he was, all because of him.

**Tamaki shuddered and decided staying in this position was not comfortable any longer- it was made bearable by Kyouya normally. He lay on his side again, and returned to stroking himself again, and images of Kyouya filled his head. "Me too," he gasped once, then he moaned again and finally cried out Kyouya's name as he reached his climax, riding it out for a while and finally collapsing onto the soiled white covers.**

Kyouya could tell by the noises on the other end of the phone that Tamaki was coming and with one final light tug on his length he was brought over the edge too, shuddering with the strength of his orgasm, his back arching and his whole body tensing. 'Tamaki,' he gasped as he flopped back down on his bed, suddenly exhausted. Once he had got his breath back he sat up again a smile on his face. 'So... did you have _fun_?'

**Tamaki sighed and sat up, resting against the pillows and grinning, still holding the phone to his ear and proud of himself for not having dropped it. "Hmm... yes, I think that was rather enjoyable..." he answered, glancing at the sheets. "The evidence points to that. Did you?"**

Kyouya considered it. 'Well I am going to have to get the sheets changed which is a bit of an annoyance,' he began, 'but it was worth it.' Kyouya picked the phone back up and held it once again to his ear. 'I would have liked to see you though,' he admitted. Then Kyouya's eyes were drawn to the computer on his desk. 'Ne Tamaki...' he began, 'Do you by any chance have a webcam?'

**Tamaki blushed again, but grinned. "Of course," he replied, feigning innocence again. "What are you suggesting?" He leaned back more, staring at the ceiling again. "Glad you thought it was worth it. You'd be such a **_**boring**_** person if you never did anything for the hell of it."**

Kyouya wouldn't allow himself to laugh at Tamaki's joke as although admittedly it was quite witty for someone as idiotic as he was, this presented a rather good teasing opportunity. 'Are you suggesting that I should get off with someone else?' he asked, 'because I was under the impression you liked having me all to yourself. But if you want me to do people for the hell of it I am sure I could find someone willing…'

**Tamaki's jaw dropped somewhat and he sat up suddenly. "No, because I can be possessive too," he replied. "You're not the only one who can claim someone else as theirs, you know..."**

'So you are claiming me as yours now?' Kyouya asked, 'How are you going to do that then?'

**Tamaki smiled to himself. "Well..." he thought about his choice of answer, crossing his legs at the ankles and staring down at his feet. "I always assumed we just belonged to one another, but I guess if you're going to make me actually **_**do**_** something, I'll probably jump you when you least expect it..." He paused, then added, "Or maybe force you to get my name tattooed on your butt..."**

Kyouya thought for a moment. 'Now that's not such a bad idea,' he decided. 'I certainly like the sound of you jumping me. And the tattoos well, I'm up for it... If you are. _Your_ butt would certainly be a very appropriate place for _my_ name as that is obviously my property you know.'

**Tamaki rolled his eyes with another grin. "Obviously, and vice versa... I would just love to see your lovely skin marked with **_**my**_** name..." He rolled onto his front again, head on one side on the pillow.**

Kyouya glanced up at the clock realising with a start how late it was. 'I suppose I had better go now,' he sighed, 'I still have work to do.' Glancing at the phone he noticed that he had been talking to Tamaki for over an hour. He grinned. 'Not that I didn't enjoy your call of course. If only it were longer. But I suppose time flies when you are having... fun.'

**Tamaki smiled. "Yes, indeed it does," he agreed, leaning his elbow on the pillow and resting his chin on his hand. "Yes, I'd best go as well," he grinned. "But we should do that again sometime... Love you."**

Kyouya felt a strange warmth spreading through him at these words and couldn't help feeling happy. He went to hang up the phone but just before he pressed the button, severing the connection between him and Tamaki he whispered softly into the mouthpiece, 'I love you too.'

* * *

**Bella: Hmm… You lot probably wouldn't believe us if we told you how much coaxing it took to get that kind of talk out of Tamaki because I was controlling him…**

Beanie: We had entire evenings devoted to practising talking dirty… hehehe.

**Bella: Hmm… yes… Always useful… xD**

Beanie: I hasten to add it was Bella that needed the practice!

**Bella: Well, duh I am obviously not as perverted as **_**someone**_** I could mention.**

Beanie: Wow they were on the phone for an hour though… They must have great… stamina…

**Bella: Evidence to support my previous statement (although I agree). Once again: we do not own Ouran.**


End file.
